


desperation, there's danger in frustration

by sagansjagger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/pseuds/sagansjagger
Summary: Immediately after the defeat of Hawkmoth, Ladybug and Chat are left shaken. Terrified and grief-stricken from the prolonged battle, they take comfort in each other in the only way they know how: by desperately smashing their lips together.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 38
Kudos: 131





	desperation, there's danger in frustration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missnoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missnoodles/gifts).



Ladybug tightened the ropes tying the unconscious Hawkmoth and Mayura together. Defeating the pair had taken nine long years, and the final battle had destroyed half of Paris. She’d already stowed the Peacock and Butterfly miraculous safely away in her yo-yo. There was nothing Gabriel Agreste or Nathalie Sancouer could do to her now--her, or the city of Paris.

Ladybug needed a shower. Desperately. She also needed a bandage or three, or to throw her Miraculous Cure. 

But first, she had to check in on her partner, who was on his hands and knees ten feet away from her in the courtyard of the Eiffel Tower, dry heaving and spitting up blood. 

Chat had taken Hawkmoth’s identity reveal hard, harder than Ladybug thought he should, and she couldn’t figure out what was wrong with him. One of his ears was torn, and his belt had gone missing during the fight when Ladybug had used it to make her third Lucky Charm work.

After giving the ropes one more vicious tug, Ladybug limped over to him--cautiously, as befitting the wounded animal he was. She laid a hand on his trembling shoulder. He whipped his head up, his eyes glazed and unfocused for a moment before settling on her face.

“Bug,” he choked out. He stood in a fluid, graceful motion that she envied, and threw his arms around her. She gladly embraced him back, her fingers threading through his wild mane. 

“We did it, Chat,” she said, feeling tears flood her eyes, bright pinpricks of pain.

He shook uncontrollably in her hold. “Yeah,” he said, sounding bitter and relieved and wondering all at once. “We did.”

Chat pulled back to look at her, clawed hands still clinging desperately to her shoulders, as if she would disappear and leave him to face the wreckage alone. His teary eyes searched her face, as if committing it to memory one last time. Her face grew warm under his scrutiny.

He was beautiful, she realized once again. So, _so_ beautiful, and she’d never told him how much. Ladybug had never told him how he’d wormed his way into her heart--but that she’d been too much of a consummate professional to allow him access to her. 

And yet, Chat had never given up hope, it seemed. He’d stopped flirting with her long ago, but his eyes… His eyes stared at her now with so much love and admiration that she felt her heart pound in her palate. 

She had to tell him. She had to tell him how much he meant to her, how terrified she’d been when he’d died during the battle, how relieved she felt when the Cure had brought him back just to fight again. She had to tell him that she loved him.

Ladybug parted her lips, trying to find the words. 

Apparently that had been an invitation: Chat slammed his mouth on hers. She gasped, and then moaned into his mouth, her eyelids fluttering closed. 

Responding to his kiss was all she’d ever wanted, and she tilted her head to give herself a better position. Their noses brushed as he tilted the same way, but they corrected themselves with jerks of their heads. His lips moved against hers frantically, making up for lost time. She cupped his clean-shaven cheeks, her fingers digging into them, tugging him closer, closer, closer…

Chat’s tongue brushed against hers, shooting heat through her body. Ladybug took the initiative, pinning his tongue to the roof of his mouth and licking his teeth. He tasted of blood and sweat and charcoal--but she didn’t care; she couldn’t get enough of him. Ladybug groaned and hissed, making him purr from deep within his feline chest. 

Chat was so very _tall_ ; she’d never noticed just how tall he was until this moment where he was craning his neck and hunching his shoulders to kiss her. He kissed like a starving man being presented with a feast, devouring every morsel in sight despite that possibly being a terrible idea.

She wanted him to mold himself against her and never leave. Her hands roamed over his shoulders and streaked down his chest, smoothing around to his back to force his chest to meet hers. Ladybug looped her arms around his ribs and squeezed, which was a mistake. He gasped and jerked his head back, and as her eyes opened she saw a pained grimace on his face.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” she said, her hands hurriedly checking for damage. She couldn’t find any, but she’d be shocked if he didn’t have at least one broken rib.

“Don’t stop,” he growled, making goosebumps sprout on her arms and legs, despite the suit regulating her body temperature. He leaned forward into her space again, and all she could smell was the blood from his split lip. 

Chat clearly wanted to kiss her again--the smoldering look in his eyes told her all she needed to know about that--but he seemed hesitant, not wanting to defy her. Ladybug couldn’t have that. She dove forward, tackling him, capturing his lips in hers and cupping the back of his head to pull him closer. He caught her and let loose a pained grunt, his hands squeezing her hips. She felt the pressure of his claws digging into them, but the suit didn’t give. 

Oh, she loved him. Ladybug tried to show him exactly how much, tried to show him through her haphazard kissing. The movements of her lips weren’t sexy at all, in her opinion. They were hotheaded, sloppy, driven by primal need. She tugged on Chat’s hair and bit his lip and sucked on his tongue, making him groan with reckless pleasure.

Then Chat did something Ladybug did not expect. He lifted her up by her hips, pressing his thumbs on her thighs to coax her legs apart and invite her to wrap them around his waist. 

Ladybug broke the kiss. "Chat," she said, breathlessly looking him over. "Am I hurting you?"

"No," he said, and from the glimmer of tears in his eyes, she knew he was lying. His next words were raspy, driven by lust. "Let's keep going." Then he said something, something in a broken voice that shattered her heart. "Please."

Ladybug squirmed out of his hold. Unable to keep his grip on her, he set her down. "At least let me use the Cure first."

Chat huffed and turned his face, revealing a giant bruise forming under his mask. Ladybug winced, and crossed back to the insensate Hawkmoth and Mayura. Chat followed. Looking for her Lucky Charm, a lampshade, Ladybug glared at the two irresponsible adults that had given her and Chat so much trouble. As they were still out for the count, she dismissed them without a second thought.

Seizing the Lucky Charm with tense fingers, she hurled it into the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

Her millions of tiny helpers flowed around the devastated square. Streets that had been chewed up and spit out were suddenly repaired; cars that had been overturned and crushed were restored. The Eiffel Tower itself, having been uprooted and twisted into a monstrous shape, was rebuilt and set upright. 

Last to be fixed were Chat and Ladybug themselves. The ladybugs flowed over her, obscuring her vision for a moment. She swallowed her panic--she couldn’t let Chat out of her sight--but she found she could breathe again when he took her hand. The bugs flew away, revealing a Chat that was mended and made whole again, injury-free. Even his ears were back to normal.

He beamed at her with a smile made of weak sunlight, and her heart melted.

Overwhelmed by relief and gratitude for being her partner and so many other feelings she couldn’t put to words, she tackled him. He caught her, not even staggering, and met her lips crashing into his.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, marveling at how strong he was to hold her so easily. Before that moment, she’d never considered just how much raw power flowed through his muscles, but he was no longer the scrawny Chat Noir she’d known as children.

No, this Chat Noir was an adult male in his prime. He was viciously attractive to Ladybug; she’d often fantasized about doing this very thing, but even in her wildest dreams did she think it would be as hot as it really was. Or as desperate.

She wanted him. She wanted nothing _but_ him, so she tried to show him that, her tongue tangling with his and her hands scratching circles behind his feline ears. He purred into her mouth, a vibration which tickled her and curled her toes. Ladybug laughed against him, her hand moving to cup his cheek. Her fingers stroked his cheekbones over his mask as she tried to demonstrate to him her need. Her love.

Chat slowed down, and Ladybug followed his lead. Their kissing, so frantic and urgent before, turned into something much more sensual. This was a kiss born of victory, of triumph. They’d succeeded. They’d won. They’d defeated Hawkmoth and everything he’d ever thrown at them, and while the process was painful, they’d been Cured in the end.

He was still holding her aloft, his hands cradling her buttocks and pressing her hips against his abs. She was kissing down, at an angle, pulling his face up towards her. As the Cure had fixed his split lip, his taste had changed, which thrilled Ladybug. Now he tasted of what he’d had for breakfast--bacon and syrup, possibly waffles?--clearly the last meal he’d eaten hours earlier, before they’d unexpectedly confronted Hawkmoth. Now the sun was fading, casting an orange glow over the Seine, and Ladybug realized she was starving.

But she was hungry for more than just food. Chat was virile and pliant under her lips, and as she hooked her ankles around his back, she could feel the athletic musculature there. He was so well-built, lithe like a dancer and covered in lean muscle. Nothing on him was wasted. 

And his _smile_ \--his bright white teeth and kissable lips had attracted her long ago; she just couldn’t admit to herself that she’d loved him for years until this moment.

And what a moment it was. He was such a good kisser, so experienced where she wasn’t, that she found herself jealous of all the girls who’d taught him how. Chat’s lips lingered on hers; he peppered her face with kisses occasionally, but always returned to her mouth. His kiss was slow and languorous, taking his time to explore everything she offered. 

His pace was practically hedonistic. It drove her crazy. She tried to go faster, to devour his lips in a rush again, but he squeezed her bottom and insisted on treading carefully, treating her as if she were inestimably precious. 

So she gave herself over to him, enjoying his leisurely route to her ear, nibbling his way up her neck to suck on her lobe. Ladybug hissed and gripped his hair, arching her back and her breasts against his sternum. Heat flooded her face as he closed his lips over her earlobe, pulling back and releasing it with a wet _pop_. 

Her toes curled, but Chat wasn’t done. He traced the shell of her ear with his hot tongue and she shivered. Moistening her ear, he blew on the wet, sensitized skin, and she panted, pushing her head towards him in an implicit demand for more.

Ladybug never realized making out could feel so good. So deliciously good, and she wondered if that was just because she was finally with Chat, the person she could finally admit was the man of her dreams.

And she planned to never let him go.

Then she heard it: the telltale sign of a car pulling up to them at high speeds. The car stopped with a screech, and she glanced up only to see Alya leaping out of the driver’s seat, phone camera at the ready. Chat quickly set Ladybug down, and she broke away from him, standing awkwardly at his side. 

“Oh, wow! You’ve done it!” Alya shrieked, pointing at the still-unconscious supervillains. She started in on a running commentary of the battle, rapidly firing questions at Chat and Ladybug that they murmured “no comment” to.

Wrapped up in Chat, Ladybug had completely forgotten about Hawkmoth’s defeat. The memories of the battle--of Chat’s broken body, of his death--came flooding back to her, and she gagged, her hand rushing to her mouth.

Chat laid a firm hand on her shoulder, steadying her. He didn’t say anything.

He didn’t have to. 

Chat was Ladybug’s partner, and he would always be there to support her. She covered his hand with her own trembling fingers, and he turned his up, capturing her hand in his. He stepped forward, placing his chest against her back, and curling a protective hand on her hip. Ladybug gratefully leaned into him, relying on his strength.

Alya squealed. “Is this the start of Ladynoir?”

“No comment,” Chat said, and Ladybug’s heart twisted in her chest. Then he leaned forward, over her shoulder, so she could see his face. He winked at her, and a smile found its way to her kiss-swollen lips.

As the night wore on, Alya jabbered, taking shots of Hawkmoth and Mayura, who finally did wake up and started struggling against their bonds. The police arrived, and paramedics, and Ladybug and Chat were each given blankets and checked over for symptoms of shock.

Shock was one way to put it.

After Hawkmoth and Mayura were taken into custody and Alya followed the police car in her own, Ladybug and Chat were brought to the station to make a statement. Ladybug refused to be separated from him, though they were never left alone together. 

She was glad that they were adults and didn’t have to detransform; she didn’t think she could handle recharging Tikki in between all the hubbub of her debriefing to the cops. Afterward, Nadja Chamack insisted on a press conference. While expected, this grated on Ladybug’s nerves; she still needed a shower.

Finally, around four in the morning, she and Chat were released from their duties, and found each other alone outside the police station. Ladybug took his hand in hers. He brought it to his lips to offer her a kiss to her knuckles, green eyes sparkling.

“I’m starving,” Ladybug said abruptly. It was not what she expected to say--she had so many more things to say!--but she was glad those were the words that had exited her mouth unthinkingly, because they made him laugh.

His laugh was a bright sound, tinged with wetness, as if he’d been holding back tears for hours. But he was still clearly amused, and not broken yet. She luxuriated in the sound, wondering how she could have missed how beautiful his laughter was for so many years.

“I know a decent twenty-four hour diner,” Chat said, once he’d calmed down, wiping surreptitious tears from his eyes. Ladybug pretended she didn’t see those, unwilling to face what had made him cry just yet. “It’s a hellish, greasy hole in the wall, but the portions are huge and they make a mean hashbrown. Coffee’s good, too.”

Chat ducked a little. He let his bangs fall forward into his eyes, hesitating, as if he were worried that she’d reject him again, like she’d done so many times before. “Do... Do you want to get something to eat?”

She smiled. She leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek and ruffling his hair. “I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! 
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! 
> 
> Come join today!


End file.
